


The Lone Red Rabbit

by Pancake_Overlord



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft Championships - Fandom, X Life SMP
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i felt bad for jimmy there, lol sorry if you like dream, very awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancake_Overlord/pseuds/Pancake_Overlord
Summary: Jimmy’s friends had just won. This Championship got his team in third place and ended with him placing 12th individually. But why did he still feel so sad?
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Everyone & Solidarity Gaming, lowkey I don't feel like tagging everyone lol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	The Lone Red Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably kinda weird and awkward, but I saw his POV of MCC 10 and I felt bad and I wanted to write something. Probably not that great, but hey! Here ya go!
> 
> Also all bold means thoughts, except for the solo line with the winner of the Championship

The gong rings. MCC10. Dodgebolt. Green Guardians vs. Orange Ocelots. Start of round two of Dodgebolt and Orange Ocelots were in the lead. “I don’t really know what to say…” George trails off while watching the two teams slowly duel. “Yea, we don’t really know anyone on the teams,” Dream replies. “Well, besides S Major,” comes a counterargument from Puffy. But there was one Red Rabbit alone in his thoughts: Jimmy aka Solidarity or ‘Timmy’ if you’ve known him long enough. He was practically on the edge of his seat during the game. Sure, he was feeling down from not getting into Dodgebolt, but his friends were still in! His X Life crew on Green Guardians and his fellow Jeremyism member, Joel, ex-teammate, Pete, and friends made from Grian, Cub, and False, on Orange Ocelots. **‘If I did a bit better, maybe that could have been our team up there’** the little voice in his head says. 

Before he even realizes, the two teams are tied, and the third round has begun. “Dream, look at Sapnap, he looks so sad!” “Yea, let’s go comfort him.” “How’d he place?” Jimmy hears his teammates chatting amongst themselves while walking to Sapnap’s side. **‘Just leave your teammate here. Thanks.’** Jimmy thinks to himself. It stung a bit, but it’s nothing, right? It’s just because they didn’t know him as much as they did Sapnap. It’s not cause they didn’t notice him, right? But it’s not like they couldn’t still talk over comms. “This is pretty slow,” Jimmy states. “I know, right? I don’t even think this is that entertaining!” Puffy replies, laughing. “Just pretend these are the two viewer teams!” Dream says, with Puffy and George chorusing with an “Ooo” and “Wow.” Jimmy just lets out a pained laugh. **‘That was a bit harsh’** He wanted to stand up for his friends, he really did. But if he had to admit it, he was scared. Dream was one of the biggest players in MCC, popularity-wise and statistic wise. George was in his posse, his ‘boyfriend’ as many would joke. Puffy wasn’t as big, but she did follow Dream some too, even talking to him about possibly joining his exclusive server. Jimmy was a nobody compared to them. Sure, he’d been around longer than they had, but even with 7 years of experience under his belt, Dream and George still held the power in their hands in this situation. He didn’t stand a chance.

The gong drew him out of his thoughts. Orange Ocelots had gotten their second win. Now onto the fourth Dodgebolt round. “I think Orange Ocelots might win!” Jimmy exclaims. “Eh, I’m not really sure. Neither have very strong marksmen,” Puffy replies, brushing off any optimism Jimmy had. A few minutes had gone by and Lizzie and Quig had been eliminated from Green Guardians, while Joel and Cub were out for Orange Ocelots. “False is literally carrying!” Puffy cries out. **I thought no one was that strong of a marksman?** He knew that they probably didn’t mean it with as much hostility as he thought, but it still put down his friends. Shubble had done a 1v2 and Joel had pulled out of a 1v3 on top. Hell, Joel’s 1v3 was literally against Dream’s team just two tournaments ago! And Scott even has a decent accuracy at 41%. Cub and Lizzie had never been in Dodgebolt before, but they were still good with bows! Cub has a variety of archery themed games that he built and is amazing at. Lizzie may not be as good of a shot under pressure, but if she were to have time to take a breath and collect herself, she’s deadly. By the time he looks back up, it’s a 1v1 with False and Shubble going head to head. False draws back her bow, steadies her hand, and fires. 

**ORANGE OCELOTS WIN MCC 10!**

Jimmy jumps up with excitement. While the players themselves couldn’t hear spectators from the court, they could read messages. “Poor Shubble…” Jimmy hears Puffy whisper. He types out an excited “POG” in the chat until he sees what others were saying. Everyone was only sending an indifferent “gg”. The only message with excitement over the team’s win was from HBomb, but that quickly got buried in the chat. Technoblade might have been spamming “False Ace” repeatedly, but as Jimmy didn’t actually know him, he had to wonder if it was all for the supposed ‘clout’. **Am I not supposed to be excited? They’re my friends.** He erased the message he was going to send, feeling slightly guilty for both sides. 

He feels that pull in his gut, signifying the teleportation back to the lobby happening. He looks up at the stage and sees the Orange Ocelots celebrating. It was Cub and Joel’s first win and False’s second win, making her the first back to back. Pete became the second player to win 3 tournaments, right after HBomb, who was screaming about False Supremacy up with the admins. “GG to them, but I can’t help but wish we were up there,” George says. “Hey Jimmy, how’d you end up doing overall?,” asks Puffy. “Aha, I got 12th.” “That’s really good!” **No, it isn’t. You were with two of the strongest MCC competitors and you didn’t even get top 10. You did better than that with 3 B tiers. Weak.** The voice in the back of his head shouted back.

He wished his EVO buddies were here. Sure, the X Lifers were there for him, but he had known Martyn and Grian the longest. They had been through a lot together. They were the ones who knew the secret that is the Watchers. If they were there, they’d help to hype Jimmy back up. Make him feel better and more worthy of his place. While Grian and ‘Timmy’ had only been teamed for MCC 9 just one event prior, Martyn and Jimmy were in practically every MCC together. The only times where they weren’t teamed was when Martyn had sat out MCC 3 due to his daughter being born just a couple of weeks prior. But then, MCC 10 happened. Scott had asked if anyone was willing to sit out this MCC due to two teams being a lottery for fans to join. Martyn and Grian both took that offer, leaving Jimmy the sole EVOlutionist that tournament.

“I’m gonna go ahead and head over to my portalmates guys,” Jimmy mutters. “See ya!” “Great playing with ya!” “We should talk more!” He gets an echo of replies from his teammates before they go back to chatting about how many points Dream got and how he’s donating them to charity. He can already see the headlines now. **The saint. You shouldn’t be jealous. That makes you a bad person.** He tries to shake those thoughts out of his mind, but he couldn’t. At the same time, he couldn’t shake out that jealousy he felt for the Orange Ocelots for winning. For the Green Guardians for getting into Dodgebolt. And that self-loathing for himself not being willing to actually stick up for his friends.

He wanders over to the area at the side of the stage, where the Hermits and X Lifers had gathered, chatting amongst themselves. Scott was off to the side, talking to Noxite about the next MCC. Mika and Meghan were hugging Shubble after congratulating both teams on how well they did. Lizzie and Joel were leaning against the stage cuddling. Lizzie had a hard time going against her husband in Dodgebolt, even if they were just doing it for fun. Quig and Pete were talking about the stress of the tier system and how Pete was now the second person with three wins. HBomb was shouting about False supremacy and how you don’t underestimate the Hermits while Cub and False laughed at him. False had her communicator out, face timing the Hermits back at the server. Ren was freaking out in excitement while Grian just wished he could be there to see the back to back win. Joel had messaged FWhip, who was originally supposed to compete at the tournament but got food poisoning, about how the X Lifers and Hermits placed.

“Hey, guys…” Jimmy mutters. “Jimmy! My brother in Jeremyism! How’d you end up doing?” Joel asks. “What exactly is Jeremyism?” asked Pete. Cub nods, wondering the same thing. “A cult.” comes an echo from Lizzie, Shubble, and Scott. “It’s not a cult! It’s a religion!” Joel shouts in return. “Should we be worried for you guys?” Grian asks through the phone. “You say that as if someone hasn’t started a turf war with mycelium!” Cub retorts. “That was all Mumbo! Mumbo and the Mother Spore are to blame!” “Sure thing, Gri,” False replies. “I feel like I should be worried for all of you,” Pete mutters. “Ironically enough, I don’t think that this is the worst thing that any of us have done!” Scott laughs. Jimmy lets out a small chuckle, leaving his hands in his pockets. “Jimmy, you seem down. What’s wrong?” Scott gives him a concerned look. “It’s nothing, really. I’m fine,” he replies, giving a forced smile. “That’s a lie and I think anyone who knows you knows that,” Quig says. False and Cub give Grian and Ren a quick ‘I’ll see you when we get back’ and give Jimmy their full attention. While they might not be the closest, a friend of Grian’s is a friend of theirs, and they were gonna help cheer him up. 

Jimmy walks towards the stage and slides down. “I just don’t feel like I did my best. In any way.” “That’s a lie and you know it!” HBomb shouts, “You got 12th! You popped off dude!” “Yea, you did better than a lot of us, and we were in Dodgebolt!” Shelby agrees. He just gives a weak smile. “I know. But I don’t feel like I deserved it. I don’t feel like I did enough in general.” “How so? Even if your teammates were strong, doesn’t mean you were carried!” Mika calls out. “Yea, I can tell you that. False definitely helped to carry us,” Pete replies, leaving False flustered. “Funny you should mention them… they’re actually the reason I’m upset.” Jimmy sighs. “During Dodgebolt, they were talking about you guys. And they were being so rude and harsh. I… should have said something. You’re my friends! I should have stuck up for you! But I didn’t. I just sat there. I feel so guilty…” he runs his hands through his hair. “Hey, it’s probably nothing we haven’t heard before! We are seen as the Hermit blindspot. No one saw us coming before now!” Cub chuckles. Joel scoots a bit closer to Jimmy from where he and Lizzie sat against the stage. He tried carefully not to wake Lizzie, who had fallen asleep on him. “Dude, it’s no problem. Besides, even if they do talk about us, let them talk! They don’t know what they’re missing from a group like us!” “Never underestimate the builders! They’ll carry you to victory!” H cries, supporting his friends. **I’m definitely talking to Dream about this when I get back to the SMP, no one underestimates his friends** , he thinks to himself. 

Even after many other teams had left, the teams that originally went ignored stayed behind, laughing and talking late into the night. A semi ragtag team of misfits. A group made up of an S tier, a self-proclaimed ‘H’ tier, and a bunch of people seen as potential B, C, and D tiers. But most importantly, it was a group of friends.


End file.
